


My thoughts are over you (and these words are all for you)

by Armitages



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I'm so sorry, Kid Fic, M/M, im crying, there is no happy ending alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitages/pseuds/Armitages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin are best friends, but Bilbo passes away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My thoughts are over you (and these words are all for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks shire-d(.tumblr.com) for letting me use the idea.
> 
>  
> 
> And I'm sorry.

School is boring without Bilbo. I have not seen him in almost a week. I do not know what is happening, but It's probably just Biblo being a little lazy.

Well, VERY lazy. Last week he was sleeping a lot, even at school. Sometimes we were playing and he just sat down and took a nap, then the teacher came and took him away from me, then momma Bilbo came and took him home and I spent the rest of the day alone.

I had Dwalin, Balin, Bofur and Ori, but none of them was Bilbo, and Bilbo was my best friend, and I just wanted to spend some time with him.. But it didn't seem like he wanted to spend some time with me too.

I was feeling really upset, when I saw some curls running at me.

''Bilbo!'' I yelled. ''I missed you!'' I hugged him.

''I missed you too, Thorin'' Bilbo said and I felt something wet on my shoulder. When I looked, Bilbo was crying.

''Hey, what is it? Are you upset? Someone bothering you?'' I asked worried.

''No, I 'm just scared..''

''Scared of what? I told you that the boogeyman will not catch you at night, Boo, I'll protect you, remember?'' I said playing with his curls.

''I know, Thorin, but It's not that.. I just.. My mommy took me to the doctor, and you know how much I hate doctors.''

''I did not know you hated doctors.''

''Well, I hate this one after he made my mommy cry. ''

''Why did he made your mommy cry?''

''I dunno, but he must have done something bad and put the blame on me, because when she looked at me, she cried more.'' Bilbo said and his eyes began to fill with tears again.

''It's okay, Boo, I'm here with you. If you want, I can talk to your momma and say that you did nothing wrong.''

''Thank you, Thorin.'' I let Bilbo cry more, my mother always said that crying is good for the eyes, and I do not want any harm to Bilbo's eyes.

''Thorin?''

'' Yeah?''

''I heard my mommy talking to Daddy, and she said she did not know if she could handle me going away. I do not know what she meant by that, but I do not want to go away. I want to stay here with you.''

I held Bilbo's hand tight.

''I do not know what she meant by that either, bunny, but no one will take you away from me, okay?''

''Okay.''

-

Another week without seeing Bilbo. I began to wonder if he had had problems because of that doctor. If I saw that man right now I would hit him with my wooden sword. Or maybe it would be better If I don't. I do not wanna break it, Bilbo gave it to me. He says I'm a king, But I don't feel a king when I'm away from him.

-

Another week without Bilbo. I'm a bit worried now. I asked my mom if we could call him, but she said he needed to be with his family for now. But that's kind of confusing because Bilbo always says I'm family too.

-

More days without seeing my bunny, I asked my mom again if we could call him, but this time she said that Bilbo was busy.  But how can he be busy? He is only six.

-

Today my mom was crying. Earlier I heard her talking to 'Belladonna', I think it's Bilbo's mommy name. I got a little angry because why she could talk to his mother when and I could not talk to himself?

-

_''Thorin, help me, help me please.''_

_''Bilbo? Bilbo, where are you?''_

_''Thorin, please, I do not want to go away!''_

_''Bilbo, I can not see you. Where are you? Hold my hand.''_

_''Th..orin ..''_

''Thorin, Thorin, wake up.''

I opened my eyes and saw my mother sitting on my bed.

''Mommy? Where is Bilbo?''

''Thorin..''

''Mom, please, where is Bilbo? I need to see him!'' I cried.

''Thorin, sweetheart, listen.. Bilbo is here.''

''Where?''

''Well, you can not see him now, but he's here.''

''Why can't I see him?''

''Because he's wearing a ring.. A ring that makes him invisible, so others can not see him.''

''But.. But I want to see him.'' I sighed.

''He can not take the ring off now, darling, but I'm sure he also wants very much to see you.''

''I do not understand. But I 'll wait.''

-

I do not like this ring.

In fact I hate this ring!

''BILBO! BILBO PLEASE I WANT TO SEE YOU!''

I can not stand it, Daddy says only babies cry, but I can not stand it.

''BILBO, COME BACK, PLEASE TAKE THE RING OFF!''

I'm crying. I do not care about what daddy says, I miss Bilbo.

''Thorin?'' I heard my mom calling me.

''Mom, please tell Bilbo to take the ring off, please, I want to play with him.''

''Oh dear..'' Mama hugged me. ''Look at me, hey, look at me. Remember what I said before? Bilbo can not take the ring, It's stuck, he can not. But he told me he does not like to see you crying. He also told me that he misses you too. And one day you will be able to play with him again, it will take a while, but that day will come, okay?''

I tried to stop crying and be strong for Bilbo, as a king would, but then mommy started to crying too.

-

_Seven years later._

''Now I understand, Boo.'' I said putting my hand on Bilbo's grave.

**Author's Note:**

> Really, I'm so very sorry.
> 
> toreenbilbow.tumblr.com/


End file.
